This invention relates broadly and generally to an automatic wine stirrer and method for aerating wine. There are a number of styles of wine aerators and approaches to accomplish aeration. Some prior art wine aerators comprise small, in-bottle, hand-held, pour-through, or decanter top devices. These devices generally mix air into the wine as it flows through or over the decanter, thereby increasing exposure to oxygen and causing aeration. Injection-style hand-held acrylic aerators are also common in the industry. Injection-style aerators work by the Venturi effect, an application of Bernoulli's principle—featuring a wide tube that narrows. This method has been noted by wine experts to be too harsh for thinner skinned varietals, such as Pinot noir or Gamay. One example of a prior art automatic wine stirrer is disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,706. The complete disclosure of this prior patent is incorporated herein by reference.